Elusive Angel
by Yo-yo
Summary: pg 13 looks alot better than g, so read it. it's a definite taiora. biyomon gets kidknapped (or is it digiknapped?)and it's basically their journey to find her.
1. ... and the relationship begins

1 Elusive Angel  
  
Written by: Yo-yo  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. If I did, I would have  
  
Killed Mimi after her first line, Iggy (aka Izzy) would have been given a lot more credit, the season 3 characters wouldn't even have been thought of, Matt would have finally revealed that he was gay (which is sooooooooooooooo obvious), and Tai and Sora would have definitely gotten together. Also only I can take credit for the story line and the characters that I created with my own imagination. SO PWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZ, DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Also, I was in the middle of reading The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings 1, so don't think I actually use this language, it's just my writing style. Although I like to write and talk with big words (Thanks a lot Dawson's Creek!!!!!!!)!  
  
Chapter I  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her. He watched as she skillfully made her was around the multitudes of people, making only small talk as she past them to her destination.  
  
He sighed heavily; she wasn't like any girl he'd ever met. Her long, strawberry blonde hair fell like silk down her back. Her almond shaped eyes were the unique color of crimson, which held a gentle innocence and love that captured his gaze so many times, making him afraid to look away. Her lips were a soft pink, perfectly curved, perfectly crafted. Her irresistible lips laid themselves upon her smooth creamy skin. Her cheekbones were high and naturally tented. Her body, long and thin, and toned like the young athlete that she was. She was the most beautiful angel in the world, . and his best friend.  
  
"Hey guys," she grinned sitting beside him.  
  
"Hey," they replied in unison.  
  
In her usual fashion, she deposited her tray and took a book and cd player from her messenger bag. Placing the headphones on her ears, she opened the book and began from where she'd left off, occasionally remembering to shove food in her mouth.  
  
"Hey guys." Matt grinned sitting across from her.  
  
Everyone except she had given a response to his greeting.  
  
"Yo', Sora, any one home?" He grinned waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
She blinked back into reality, being lost in a sea of words, and looked up at him. Waving absentmindedly, she resumed to her book.  
  
As normal lunch table conversation rang about him, he set his thoughts back to his beloved Sora. He looked over at her, studying her profile, finding it almost enchanting. Then he stared at her features, and pondered her uniqueness. Her face held no make-up, not even any mascara or lip-gloss, because she had the type of beauty that needed no adornment. She was the type of girl that didn't have to prance around half naked, or go flashy in order to get someone's attention. She had presence! She only needed to be in the room, and all eyes were on her; maybe that was the source of her popularity and his love.  
  
~***~  
  
Lying on her bed, she read Shakespeare with little enthusiasm. "I don't get why this is so important," she groaned, "this is soooo boring!"  
  
He looked up from his own copy of Shakespeare. "Have you found your except yet?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's not Shakespeare, it's from Song of Solomon."  
  
"Well?" he grinned.  
  
"Well what?" she asked, confusion written all over her face.  
  
"Let me hear it!"  
  
"You won't like it." She stated sitting up.  
  
He stood up and searched her with his dark, chocolate-kissed eyes. She couldn't help but smile; it was as if he was staring beyond her crimson eyes into her soul.  
  
"If you don't tell me," he grinned mischievously, inching closer to her, "I'll just have to."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" she squirmed, looking frantically for a loophole.  
  
"Oh, I WON'T, will I?" he whispered dangerously, a menacing glint sparkling in his eyes.  
  
Suddenly he sprang atop her, making a short stifled scream cut through the silent apartment. In only seconds, she was drowning in a pool of uncontrollable laughter. Tai was tickling her so that she could only whisper her objections between eruptions of laughter. Although she tried, she couldn't fight off the tears from falling from her eyes in the suddenness of mirth.  
  
After long moments, Tai finally stopped, but still lay atop her. Their faces were so close that their lips brushed softly against one another's. She opened her eyes, slowly, only to be drawn into the magnetic gaze of Tai. Although his eyes were beautiful, she needed to look away; it was making her uncomfortable.  
  
"Now will you tell me?" he whispered against her lips.  
  
"Yeah," she smiled slipping away from him quickly, avoiding his intense stare.  
  
It wasn't as if she didn't like him, but his touché was having an alarming affect on her pulse. Her heart was beating so fast she could hear it pounding in her ears, and was sure that he could hear it too. It was as if her heart was doing somersaults; and that terrified her.  
  
She stood up from her bed, and walked over to her desk. She turned to face him, but didn't return his gaze as she propped herself on her desk.  
  
"Many waters cannot quench love, neither can the floods drown it." She recited, her voice expressionless.  
  
The look on Tai's face was one of surprise. He looked at her, but her gaze had suddenly been transferred to her nails.  
  
"Do you really believe that?" he whispered, looking down at her cobalt blue carpet.  
  
"I guess, I mean, nobody can stop anyone from falling in love, it's impossible. And nobody, except the loved one can satisfy their lover."  
  
His head began to spin as he thought of the words that had just escaped her lips. Was she trying to tell him something?  
  
"Uh, Sora, I think I should be off." He whispered, the thoughts swirling around his head confusing him.  
  
"Yeah," she smiled hiding the look of relief from her face.  
  
"So," he began, gathering his books and placing them inside his backpack, "are you going to the Renaissance Fair?"  
  
"Yeah," she smiled pausing deliberately, "with Matt."  
  
"So Ishida is finally leaving the house?" his smile broad.  
  
"Don't make fun of him," she chided, "It's pretty hard for him, even I'd be scared if I were in his place."  
  
"Ever since Matt's parents got back together, and he finally revealed his quote unquote, big news, he's been locked in his room. What do you suppose he does in there? Jacks off to pictures of Justin Timber-cake?"  
  
"I don't think dogs in heat jack off to pictures of that ass wipe, but still, Tai you can be such a jerk!"  
  
Pulling his backpack to his shoulder, he strode over to the door. Stopping, he turned to face her, "Sora, even if I were a total jerk, you'd always love me." Turning, he left the room with a smile.  
  
She stared at the empty space in which Tai had just occupied. A smile curled her lips as she remembered the looks that past between them not five minutes ago. How his eyes searched her slowly, taking her in as if she were an old, expensive French wine, tantalizing her. That guy, Kamiya Taichi, was amazing!  
  
"Yeah, I would," she smiled to herself.  
  
~***~  
  
Stepping out on a warm Saturday afternoon, Tai walked down the street towards the Takenouchi flower shop. He was bored. Matt and T.K. had gone for the weekend to Kyoto to visit some family. Izzy of course was still in Eton, one of the world's finest schools, learning to his hearts content. Joe was busy with his new girlfriend, Sansei. And although they were too young, Kari and Davis were doing a science project together; Yolei was working at the store; Cody was practicing with his Grandfather; and Ken was doing god knows what on the Internet.  
  
That of course left Sora, which Tai couldn't complain about (Mimi of course was in America). Maybe they could play a friendly game of soccer in the park, and then go out for some ice cream and see a movie.  
  
Opening the door, Tai could hear the soft chiming of the bell within the shop. The fragrant scent of flowers filled his nostrils, making him slightly lightheaded. Making his way around the large clumps of flowers, he found Ms. Takenouchi talking merrily to a young customer.  
  
Tai knew the young girl at once. It was Korwasawa Mai, from his English class. She was a beautiful girl; he had to admit, but not his type. Her short jet-black hair was cut stylishly, curling around her ears. Her eyes were a deep brown, full of mystery and deceit. Her lips were red with lipstick and her cheeks bright with blush. She was wearing a long leather brown jacket, matching pants and a black turtleneck. On her feet she wore brown leather boots. It was obvious that she was trying to impress someone, because she never looked that made up in class.  
  
Looking up, a broad smile stretched across Ms. Takenouchi's face. She secretly guessed that both he and her daughter shared secret feeling for one another, but were too shy to say anything.  
  
"Hi Tai." She beamed to him.  
  
Turning, Mai grinned up at him. "Hi Tai, I was just looking for you."  
  
"You were?" he asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, I was hoping we could get some coffee someday?" she smiled fluttering her long black lashes.  
  
"Maybe," he whispered, looking up at Ms.Takenouchi, "is Sora here?"  
  
"Yeah, she's in the back," she smiled motioning to him, "she's in there studying with Brian."  
  
She watched as his face fell dramatically. Looking back at her, he tried to hide his disappointment, but his attempt was fruitless.  
  
Suddenly, a loud laugh flowed through the room. It was the light, carefree, and innocent laugh of Sora. That was the laugh that had caught his heart long ago when they were kids. The laugh that uncovered her beauty to him, making him fall in love with her, over and over again.  
  
Soon after, a low, masculine laugh followed hers. Soon the two distinctive laughs mingled together, sounding like the music to a beautiful piece of music. Their voices sang together in harmony.  
  
".Or at least that WERE studying," her voice calm, as not to nerve him.  
  
"Uh." he whispered looking down, ".just tell her that I stopped by."  
  
"No Tai," she smiled, "Go down there, they're just studying some Chemistry. I'm sure that Sora would love to see you."  
  
Taking a deep breath, he walked to the door. Opening it, he found Sora lying on the floor, eyes closed and gasping for breath. Brian lay beside her, his breath heavy as he tried to regain his composure, his hands gripping his sides. Both of them letting laughter escape their lips with each hurried breath.  
  
Finally, after the laughter had died down, Sora looked up to see Tai standing there, quite unsure with himself. His dark eyes were focused on her, with a soft twinkle of light.  
  
"Hey Tai, come join us." She grinned.  
  
"I didn't want to disturb you guys." He smiled, relieved that she didn't want him to leave.  
  
"Hey, there's nothing to disturb."  
  
Looking at her watch, Sora gasped and jumped to her feet. "Guys, I'll be right back, I have to go get Sunny. Do you guys want anything from the store?"  
  
"Dr. Pepper." Brian smiled.  
  
"Just water." Tai grinned.  
  
"Ok." She said turning around. A smile curled her lips as she walked to the store. Only Tai would request the most nutritious drink for his body.  
  
Brian and Tai sat in silence for a while. Both their thoughts too important to be denied their full concentration. Finally, after the long silence, Brian turned to Tai, his eyes pleading.  
  
"Tai, has Sora ever said anything about me?"  
  
Tai looked at him with a piercing stare. What could she possible see in him, he asked himself already knowing the answer. His big round almond eyes were dark blue with flecks of gold glittering in them. He had the bone structure of a man, yet with the softened features that woman went wild for. His lush, golden brown hair was cut close to his scalp, and stood up in spikes atop his head. He was tall, with the broad shoulders of an American football player, with that weightlifter build. He was everything a girl could want.  
  
"Why?" he asked, removing the steely gaze, his voice expressionless.  
  
"I guess you haven't noticed 'cuz she's your best friend, but Sora's hot! God, there are no girls like her in America. I mean, she's smart, pretty, athletic, and not the least bit vain. If there were girls like her back home, I would have never left, but then again there aren't any girls like her here in Japan either."  
  
"So you really like her?"  
  
"Hell yeah! She's the only one in my classes who doesn't spend her time trying to show any one how smart she is. She's creative, passionate, and soooooo caring. She has the biggest heart in the whole world. God, she's freakin' perfect!"  
  
Tai sighed inwardly. Brian had fallen for her for the same reasons as Tai. Every word that Brian spoke sincerely was true, he'd known for a very long time.  
  
"Has she said anything?" Brian asked intruding on his thoughts.  
  
"Sorry," Tai frowned, "she hasn't."  
  
"Oh." He sighed, his eyes dropping down to the book in front of him.  
  
Tai sighed again. As much as he was displeased that Brian and he were going for the same girl, he was somewhat satisfied that Brian had a genuine attraction to her.  
  
Soon Sunny had entered the room, followed by Sora. Sunny looked at the two faces of the boys on the ground. They both looked so sad and unhappy.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" she asked slowly.  
  
Both their heads snapped up simultaneously, and soon broad smiles masked their sadness.  
  
"Yeah." Tai managed to say first.  
  
"What to you guys want to do?" asked Sora, coming from behind Sunny.  
  
"I was thinking, maybe a game of soccer before it gets dark?" Tai asked smiling.  
  
Sunny looked at him incredulously. "Hey Tai, that's not fair! I wanted to come!"  
  
"I wasn't excluding you." He grinned. "I propose a battle of the sexes, guys against girls. Me and Brian verses you and Sora."  
  
"OK." They all agreed at once.  
  
~***~  
  
Lying on the still warm grass, Sora tried to catch her breath. Already the game had gone way longer than expected, and now stars were starting to speckle the dark indigo sky. Closing her eyes, she could feel a wave of happiness was over her body. She was here, with Tai, lying under the sky. This was the beginning of so many fantasies she'd had of him, ending in them making out under the stars.  
  
Opening her eyes, she sat up. Looking at her watch, she gasped.  
  
"Guys, I gotta' go, Mom is expecting me home, buh bye." She smiled, turning and sprinting back home.  
  
Tai and Brian sighed heavily as they watched her disappear before them. She looked so good in her sweat drenched tank top, clinging to her in all the right places, and her baggy sweatpants, lagging behind her long, swift legs.  
  
"You guys are so obvious!" Sunny groaned, standing up.  
  
"What do you mean?" Brian asked as they both turned at the sound of her voice.  
  
"God, if Sora wasn't so oblivious, she'd totally notice that you two are gaga over her. You guys look like love-sick puppy dogs." She groaned again, walking home.  
  
* * *  
  
Walking through the long hall, a blanket of apprehension wrapped around her. As she plunged deeper and deeper into the endless stretch of reality, she could feel the warmth drain from her body, being replaced by a freezing fear.  
  
Why had she agreed to do this? Why didn't she just keep to herself and leave it alone? Did she really think she could do this?  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
A scream ripped through the silence, shattering the peace into a million fragments.  
  
Chills seared down her spine, leaving her there immobile with fear. Whirling around in a deep darkness, she tried to determine where the disturbed wail had originated. But the darkness was thick, like a paralyzing fog, making it impossible to see even inches from her face.  
  
Through the darkness, the scream slid through the silence, a note of urgency in the air.  
  
Dropping her books, she ran blindly through the darkness, trying to find the owner of the agonizing voice.  
  
"Where are you?" she screamed through the empty halls, an echo ringing in her ears. "I can't help you if I can't find you!"  
  
As if understanding, the voice wailed non-stop, yet still, she couldn't determine the source of the noise. Suddenly, the screaming stopped, all was heard was the dead silence. Stopping abruptly, she stood still, waiting.  
  
The silence was deafening, making her skin crawl as she waited for some indication. Where'd the screaming come from? Where'd it go? Why was it so quiet and dark?  
  
And when she'd heard it, soft footsteps behind her, getting softer and softer in the distance.  
  
"Wait!" she cried, "Help me help it! Someone's in trouble, I can't find them!"  
  
The footsteps stopped. She smiled to herself as she hurtled herself in the direction of the footsteps. Of course, running blind, the source of the footsteps wasn't found. Stopping in comprehension, she closed her eyes in defeat.  
  
Suddenly, a hand pushed her from her shoulders to her knees. Tears sprang from her eyes as a white-hot pain seared from it's touch, consuming her whole body.  
  
Against her ears, she felt lips, dry and leathery, brush against her. Then, in a sly voice, they spoke, "When he is not himself, that is where you will find him..."  
  
* * *  
  
Waking up in a start, Sora Takenouchi tried to catch her breath. She found it a task, seeing as her heart was pounding against her ribcage. The dream was so vivid, it not only terrified her, but it also mystified her.  
  
  
  
A/N: how'd you like the first installment? I guess you should know, this fic is a mixture of all the one's that I've written over the year, which is why the first part and the second part of this chapter was inconsistent w/ one another. You don't have to worry about Sora and Tai's relationship, it gets better in the second chapter ^_~* . So keep reading. R&R pweeez!  
  
Ultimate Rowing! And Taiora 4 life! 


	2. The Fair

Elusive Angel  
  
-By Yo-yo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon… so… whatever!  
  
A/N: this is what happened at the fair. And if you want to know, Sunny is Sora's best friend; she's like another Mimi, except not so annoying! And if it isn't obvious yet, Matt is gay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ULTIMATE ROWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAIORA 4 LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter II  
  
"Sora honey," her mother called from the sitting room, "Matt's here!"  
  
"Matt, just a sec!" she called, placing the tall hat atop her flaming hair.  
  
Walking to the mirror, she surveyed herself. She had to admit to herself that the dress her mother picked out did look good on her, even though it was pink. The top was done like a corset, in a soft pink with gold and lace trimmings, closing around her torso tightly. The sleeves were a soft pink until they reached the elbows where they fanned out into a wide white satin sleeve. The skirt was so long that it swept the floor. On her feet she wore pink sandals.  
  
*It feels like I just stepped into Mimi's wardrobe*, she cringed involuntarily.  
  
Her mother applied a light touch of makeup to accentuate her features, not underplay them. She couldn't help but smile when she saw herself; she looked so beautiful. And with the princess hat on, she looked stunning!  
  
Sora slowly stepped out of her bedroom into the sitting room. Even though it was only Matt, she felt shy. Maybe it was because of the makeup on her face. Maybe it was the dress revealed the curves of her breasts, which was really risqué for her. Or maybe it was because she knew that Tai would be seeing her the same way she'd seen herself in the mirror.  
  
Whatever it was, Matt noticed, and it made him smile. "You look beautiful!"  
  
"Thanks." She whispered taking the pink petticoat and draping it over her shoulders.  
  
The both walked slowly to the car when Matt finally spoke. "You're shy, why? I mean, you know that I'm---"  
  
"No…" she smiled rolling her eyes, "it's not like that, it's Tai… I mean… I guess it's Tai… I don't know… I mean I…"  
  
"You like Tai," he whispered to himself, smiling, "of course!"  
  
"No…" she blushed wildly, "I don't like Tai, I mean…"  
  
"You're too confused, don't justify yourself to me." He smiled kissing her cheek.  
  
Sora climbed into the car smiling.  
  
When they reached the Fair, Matt opened the car door for her to step out. It was hard work getting her and that dress out of the front seat, but in the end, her goal was finally accomplished. Taking the petticoat off in the humid air, she placed the hat atop her head again.  
  
"For Tai I may presume?" Matt laughed.  
  
"Shut up! I hate you!"  
  
"But you love Tai." He chuckled making kissing noises in her ear.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" she laughed shoving him away, causing her to step on the hem of her dress and stumble. Closing her eyes, she braced herself ready to feel the pavement hit her body, but instead she felt a pair of strong arms reach out and catch her.  
  
Sora didn't need to look up to realize that it was Tai who caught her, but for some reason, she felt she had to. Finally looking up into those intense brown eyes, they drew her into a gaze so fierce that she didn't realize that he was holding her around the waist, and in turn she had her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
When the realization finally struck her, he could feel her body tense against his. She pulled away from him, looking away from his eyes. "Thanks Tai."  
  
"No prob." He grinned knowingly.  
  
Sora noticed Sunny standing beside Tai with her emerald green gown. Her dark caramel skin seemed to glow from the sharp contrast in colors, yet was complimented beautifully. Her black curly hair was piled atop her head in a loose bun with plenty of stray curls, and atop her tuft of hair was a rhinestone tiara.  
  
"Hey Sunny!" she smiled, her eyes twinkling with joy.  
  
"Hey Sor." She smiled, glancing from Matt to Tai suspiciously. "C'mon guys, let's get some junk food from the stands, I'm starving!"  
  
Munching on popcorn, cotton candy, and other miscellaneous foods, they walked up aisles, ducked under tents, and threw food at each other. As they were walking through the main aisle, Sunny stopped abruptly, looking up enchanted.  
  
"What?" Sora asked, mistaking the direction of Sunny's gaze and looking up at the sky.  
  
"There's a hurlie whirl, wanna' get on?" she asked Sora.  
  
"Sorry, they make me sick!"  
  
"I'll go." Matt smiled, letting go of Sora's arm.  
  
"We'll meet you guys later?" Asked Tai.  
  
"Yeah," they repeated together, then dashing for the waiting line.  
  
"Kids these days, they grow up so fast…" Sora began.  
  
"… and then they want to forget you even exist!" Tai finished.  
  
As they walked down the aisle, they joked and talked like the old friends that they were. Soon Tai stopped at on of the tents.  
  
"What?" she asked oblivious to his thoughts.  
  
"Madame Rosa, you want your fortune told?"  
  
"As long as she's not like Miss Cleo, tellin' us stuff that we already know!"  
  
"C'mon Sor," Tai grinned, " you might fall in love with a guy that's tall dark and handsome!"  
  
*Already have* she thought looking away. After the color drained from her cheeks, she resumed her gaze. "That is soooooooo cliché."  
  
"C'mon," he grinned taking her hand and leading her inside.  
  
Sitting at a small round card table was a woman, dressed in many contrasting scarves. Surprisingly she was quite young and beautiful. They'd expected to see some old fart with tons of makeup slapped everywhere like Mimi from the Drew Carey show. She looked about late twenties, early thirties, with long curly brown hair. Her skin was a soft bronze and her cheekbones naturally tented.  
  
"My name is Madame Rosa," she purred with an indistinguishable accent, "who would like to go first?"  
  
Sora looked up scornfully at Tai. "Ladies first." He flashed her a grin.  
  
"Fine, I'll bite the bullet if you're too chicken!"  
  
"Bawk, bawk!" he grinned, flapping his arms.  
  
"What would you like to know about," she asked softly, "love, your future, wealth, …"  
  
"Love." Tai spoke.  
  
"My future first." She piped up.  
  
"Ok." She whispered looking deeply into her crystal ball. Waving her hands around it dramatically, she began, "I see a journey set before you. One you have ventured before. Yet this shall be more perilous, and more personal. You will not travel alone. You know the associates who will travel with you, and you all have a special bond. I cannot say if you will succeed, for you make your own fate, but I will say this, hold your friends dear to you. For you will meet many more, and not all will be as faithful as those who hold a past with you."  
  
Sora turned to look him in the eye. *Could she be talking about the Digital World?* they asked each other without words.  
  
Turning back to face her, Sora decided to change the subject. "Ok, tell me about love?"  
  
A small chuckle escaped her lips as she read Sora's thoughts. "I know that you're trying to lighten your heart now, but your love life is nothing straightforward. Your heart is already laden with emotions foreign to your innocent heart, and you're confused by them. Your heart is full of love, yet you are too afraid to express it. Your life has already been written for you, and if follows a path much different than you think. It is your choice to choose your way to follow, but soon it will become very confusing, and their differences will start to blur together. The only advice I have is to follow your heart, it's the most reliable compass, and it will point you in the right direction. Always remember," she spoke looking up at Tai, "both of you! It's always the choices we make today that affect our world tomorrow."  
  
Sora stood up, more in awe than in the realization that her turn was up. Turning to look at Tai, their gazes held as an understanding past between them with unspoken words uttered.  
  
Sitting in Sora's seat, he looked at the fortuneteller fiercely, "What shall be first?" she asked.  
  
"Future." He replied, his face cold as stone as not to betray his emotions.  
  
"You are one of the companions on her journey. You shall lead like a brave King, for although this journey shall seem like another adventure, you will find it to be extremely personal. You will be faced with many discussions, but remember, 'The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy.' You hold the lives of many, good and evil, in your hands. Pray that you will do what's right and not only what's expected of you. This is all I can say of your future, for both of you have a heavy load to carry, and I cannot predict the outcome. Just remember my words, they will come in handy when you least expect them." She whispered looking up at him.  
  
Tai stared directly in her eyes. The large almond orbs were a clear gray, making it obvious that she was American. For her young years, they seem to hold wisdom beyond words. They called a knowledge that seemed a foreign language to others, but her native tongue. Their mysteriousness seemed to kindle Tai's curiosity.  
  
Finally after long moments of silence, he spoke. "Love."  
  
"You speak the words so clearly and boldly," she whispered, peering back into her ball, "for you already know your feelings, but have yet to reveal them. But her mind is clouded, full of a fear unknown to you or any that you know. There are things in her past, terrible, terrible things, yet she is not aware of them yet. She is confused and scared, don't try to push her, for you'll only push her further away, and eventually into the arms of another. If the realization occurs when the time comes, you will have her forever as your Queen at the left side of your throne, but if you falter, all will be lost," she looked at him in the eyes for her next statement, "These instructions I give to you. Comfort her in her times of need, for your love is a fragile one, with one tremor, the entire thing could fall and shatter like an expensive vase. Consider her feeling as well as your own, love is a partnership, you are divided no longer; you are one. And finally, love her with all of your heart, for there is no one like her in the whole world, and if you loose her, you shall never be happy again." She ended,  
  
Both adolescents looked at her bewildered. They stood there in awe, not sure to believe her ramblings or discard them as merely recreation. The only thing they knew for sure was that she knew about the Digital World.  
  
"Thanks." Tai muttered standing up swiftly.  
  
Taking Sora's hand, he quickly led her away from the tent and to a quiet spot on the outskirts of the Fair where they could talk.  
  
"Wow!" Sora gasped sitting on a tree stump.  
  
"Yeah." Tai gasped in amazement, sitting on the grass across from her.  
  
"Do you think she was talking about the Digiworld? Do you think we'll have to go back?" she whispered eagerly.  
  
"Maybe." He frowned, looking up.  
  
"What is it?" she whispered, a note of concern in her voice, "is that love thing troubling you?" she guessed.  
  
Suddenly his swift gaze came up to meet her. The intensity of his dark eyes made her catch her breath. He looked so handsome, especially with the moonlight dancing in his eyes. Yet for some reason, his eyes begged her to be completely serious.  
  
She could feel his eyes searching her whole. Roaming the length of her absurdly clad body, her stopped at her heart just behind her left breast. He seemed to dwell there for a long time, searching for something elusive. He obviously had not found it when he continued his search, this time in her eyes entering her soul.  
  
Fighting all the urges to keep them open, she closed her eyes, declining all admission to the most secret place in the whole of her.  
  
After long moments of silence, she opened her eyes and spoke. "So who is she?"  
  
Tai, who had not taken his eyes from her, blinked in confusion. "Who?"  
  
"Your Queen." She smiled trying to hide the hurt oozing from her heart.  
  
"I don't know." He smiled standing up swiftly.  
  
Sora watched Tai's handsome figure. He stood before her tall and eminent. His head held high, his jaw square, and his hands firm. His body was strong and limber, ready to take on all that he was given. His face was gentle and beautiful, ready for all his servants to praise him for his kindness and greatness. His eyes strong and passionate, he was ready to reign with justice and rule with pity.  
  
"You already look like a King." She whispered still gazing at his physique.  
  
Tai looked down at his Queen, although she didn't know it yet. Her beauty was as boundless as the oceans and sky, yet her heart was weighed down by some unspeakable sadness. A sadness that shown in her eyes with each glance, yet oblivious to its possessor.  
  
"And you look like my Queen." He smiled noting her attire.  
  
Sora, lost in his chocolate-kissed eyes, took the hand he offered her and stood up. Both of them lost completely in one another made no attempt to move in any direction except the one closer to one another. As their bodies moved closer, their gazes were not disturbed. With his free hand, he slowly swept away a lock of flyaway hair in front of her eyes.  
  
Her eyes suddenly closed as his fingers swept her face, a small sigh released from her lips. He could almost taste the anticipation on her lips as they gazed at one another once more. Their faces were inches closer and closer with Sor on her tiptoes. Then softly, their lips touched so softly, so sweetly.  
  
It was Sora who jumped back in surprise. How could something so simple, so barely there, be so intense? Their lips fit together like puzzle pieces, curve to curve. It was as if heaven had made them exclusively for one another. That terrified her!  
  
Before Tai could assemble a string of words together, her eyes welled with tears and ran down her cheeks. "Tai, I'm sorry." She cried before she fled.  
  
"Sora wait!" Tai called following her, but through the maze of tents, scarves and banners, it didn't take him very long to loose her.  
  
Running around like a crazy woman in hysterics, she finally found Matt and Sunny. Catching up with them, she grabbed Matt's arm. Both whirled around at the same time to see a very disturbed Sora.  
  
"Sora honey, what's wrong?" She asked noting the mascara running in black rivers from her swollen eyes.  
  
"Guys, I'm going home ok?" she whispered turning to flee.  
  
Matt caught her arm. "Sora, where's Tai?"  
  
"I don't know… I… and …" she was so incoherent she couldn't form a sentence. Suddenly a great sob came out in a great hiccough.  
  
"C'mon, let me take you home." He said in a firm tone, leading her away. He looked back at Sunny standing there uncertainly. "Sunny, you'll find Tai and get a ride home alright, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, just make sure she gets home safely, see ya'."  
  
She watched as Matt placed his arms around her shoulders, guiding her slowly to the parking lot where his mom's clean black jeep stood.  
  
Sighing heavily, she turned in search of Tai. It didn't take too long, when Tai burst forth from one of the tents.  
  
"Sora…" he breathed, panting heavily,  
  
"She left with Matt, what happened, she was crying?"  
  
"I don't know," he answered clutching his chest, a sincere look in his eyes. "We went to a fortuneteller, she told some stuff, and then--"  
  
"You kissed her." Sunny smiled.  
  
"How'd you know?" he gasped, astonished.  
  
"It's written all over your faces. C'mon let's go home, forget about tonight, she'll come to her senses someday." She smiled grabbing his arm and leading him towards his car.  
  
Tai smiled, her words comforted him, somehow. He only hoped that she'd come to her senses when the time arose when she had to decide.  
  
"C'mon," Tai followed, "let's get some ice cream before I drop you off."  
  
A/N: The quote in the paragraph about Tai's future was said by Dr. Martin Luther King Jr., which is fitting seeing as his b-day is coming up. Thanks for reading this one. Pleeez read and review, those reviews are the only things that keep me sane while I'm still in prison (aka skool). Thanks, buh bye,  
  
Yo-yo  
  
P. S. Oh yeah, and happy b-day to my amigs, Jamie, Alexis, Nella, Teri, and my bro Jr. whose b-days are this month. Luv uz!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
P. P. S. Hope every1 did great on their finals, even though I'm sure I failed Chemistry and everything else, except Health and Geometry (those were toooooooo easy!!!!!!!!!).  
  
Gotta go ttfn (ta ta for now -tigger)  
  
Yo-yo 


	3. Guys...uh!

1 Elusive Angel  
  
-By Yo-yo  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Digimon, but since I don't, I'll just sit here in the dark room and cry with shame!  
  
A/N: Sorry that this is a little juxtaposed, but I forget things easily, so I wrote each part of this fanfic @ different times and in different spirals. Oh yeah, and Ken isn't gay, they're just wrestling like guys do, nothing sexual. And sorry it took so long, but w/ painting, rowing, all the clubs I'm in, and the 9-¼ hrs. of volunteering I still have to do, I can't really find the time to type this. Good thing I have boring classes to @ least write these up in! Thanks for reading, R&R pleeezzz!  
  
ULTIMATE ROWING!!!!!!!!! TAIORA 4 LIFE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter III  
  
"…Nights I've spent staring out the window, watching the stars. Like flecks of glitter, sparkling on a black velvet cloth, expanding past eternity, calming my soul. My body relaxes as its cold air touches me, yet does not disturb the warmth rising within me.  
  
"Closing my eyes, I dreamed I was in a vast field of snow. Blue shadows cast over the enchanting mounds, making the scene almost heavenly. The snow, brilliantly white, draped with its innocent beauty. And then the realization fell on me…it was love…"  
  
Silence blanket over the class as she put down her paper. Even Professor Wang couldn't comment on the beauty captured by her words.  
  
Finally she stood up, "Good job Ms. Takenouchi," she turned to rest of the class, "Would anyone like to comment?"  
  
Sunny raised her hand, "I would."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Well, the way that she describes the contrast between light and dark, using glitter and black velvet, it's brilliant! And then she contrasted with the dark sky with the brilliant white snow. It makes sense; it makes you dream up yourself in the same place, that same moment, with her, seeing what she's seeing. You feel totally at peace with yourself."  
  
Sora gave a thankful smile to her friend. She was so preoccupied by what everyone would think that she lost all confidence in herself.  
  
"Tai?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Usually, the darkness is seen as a blanket meant to cover lies and secrets, but she unveils the negativity. She makes darkness revealing. She exposed the beauty, unseen by day, the beauty our eyes won't let us see as we are flawed…"  
  
Everyone gasped in surprise. Tai Kamiya never paid attention in English (Japanese class…whatever, whatever the equivalency is in Japan) class, and never said anything that profound in his life!  
  
Tai felt his ears start to burn as he looked back at the comic book sitting in his lap. Even though he was ignoring them, he could still feel their eyes burrowing into him, trying to figure him out.  
  
Sora pushed back her carrot hair as she made a quick beeline to her seat and sat down. Turning, she looked cautiously at Tai. Even though they still hung out, they never mentioned the incident that happened the night of the Fair. They went on as if nothing happened, making sure that there were no awkward moments.  
  
Brrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiing! The bell rang.  
  
Gathering her books, Sunny met her beside her desk.  
  
"Did you finish your Bio?"  
  
With a cocked eyebrow, Sora looked at her friend, "Do I ever do my Bio?"  
  
"Good point." They laughed.  
  
Walking to their lockers, the girls kept chatting. Soon, a whole swarm of sophomores ran past them towards the office.  
  
"What's up with them?" asked Sora, stopping at her locker.  
  
"What's today?"  
  
"Thursday."  
  
"Oh yeah, that paper assignment is being posted on the office door today."  
  
"What paper?"  
  
"The one Prof. Wang has been talking about for the past week. Do you ever pay attention?"  
  
"Only when it's convenient." Sora smiled.  
  
"C'mon, maybe we're partners!" she smiled taking her hand before she could discard her books, and pulled her towards the office.  
  
Before they even saw the paper, they found Matt being pushed aside. A grim look was on his face. Walking to the two girls, his face lightened up. "Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey." They replied.  
  
"So who'd you get?" Sora blurted out.  
  
"Cho, like one of the biggest homophobes on the planet! I'm going to get it changed!" he scowled.  
  
"What 'bout us?" Sunny asked.  
  
"Well, you're with Diana," he said to Sunny; turning to Sora a broad grin stretched on his face, "surprisingly, you're with Tai."  
  
"Tai?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah, did you give a bribe to Prof. Wang?"  
  
"It's obvious I didn't have to, but I was sure that some fan of his would have. No offense to Tai, but I was hoping to work with Li."  
  
"Why Li?" Matt asked, a grin on his face, "Has my little Sora started to notice the male species?"  
  
"God, why is everything so dirty with you guys? I wanted to work with Li because last year we worked together on the Frosh Project, and he was really cool. We were planning to work together, we worked together really well…"  
  
"That's true…" Sunny commented, "they did actually get the top grade in the whole class!"  
  
"It's not like working with Tai will be a giant disappointment, he is my best friend and we do work together great! My heart was just really set on Li."  
  
Matt and Sunny both flashed each other knowing glances as they saw her strawberry red face.  
  
~***~  
  
"…So anyway Sunny…what the?!…Who just threw popcorn at me?…Don't turn your back on me Yolei, I know it was you!" Sora cried from her seat on the couch.  
  
"Davis, stop trying to touch me!" Kari scowled, brushing him off of her.  
  
"I'm not…" Davis began.  
  
"Cody, stop saying that!" Sunny laughed.  
  
"If you touch my sister again, I'll kill you!" Tai warned.  
  
"Hey T. K., go long!" Sunny called tossing him a pillow.  
  
"Hey, no death threats to Davis." Sora smiled, punching Tai playfully.  
  
"Hey, Ichijoji (can't spell)," Matt called, "why are you such a lame?"  
  
"Sora, these guys are idiots!" Kari called.  
  
Ken threw a piece of popcorn at Matt.  
  
"Isn't that evident, look who's here!" Asked Sora, indicating Tai.  
  
"Hey." Tai cried, fully understanding her.  
  
"Ken, I'm not blind, I saw that!" Matt scolded over the group.  
  
"I was only playing!" Sora grinned with that adorable one that made him melt to a puddle of emotions.  
  
"Yeah, well what 'cha gonna' do 'bout it, Sissy boy?" asked Ken throwing up his arms.  
  
"Oh brother!" Kari whispered ducking, just as Matt flew over her head and tackled Ken.  
  
A grin curled Sora's lips. Things felt so right at this moment, sitting there with her friends all around her. Tai and Davis were having a heated argument over who they thought was the better soccer player. Matt and Ken were wrestling playfully on the floor. Kari and Yolei were throwing popcorn at each other. Cody and Sunny were having a tickle fight next to her, and T. K. had just joined in on the mock fight with Ken and Matt.  
  
Sora tucked the flannel blanket closer to her. She watched the silent black and white movie before her, feeling the comfort of her silence in a room of chaos.  
  
As Ms. Takenouchi walked through the room, a smile curled her lips as she saw how they interacted with each other. It was like they were all siblings. Then she noticed her daughter, curled up and cozy on the couch; a blanket wrapped around her, a pillow underneath her head, and a smile on her face.  
  
Ms. Takenouchi smiled to herself as she put her keys in her purse. She loved having the apartment full of kids, especially these ones.  
  
"Guys, I'm going ok? Have a good night!"  
  
Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and looked up. Soon, a flood of, "Bye Ms. T," and, "See ya'," and from Davis, "Can you bring me back a sandwich?", came from the kids. After the flood of farewells, Sora sat up and smiled, "Bye mama."  
  
~***~  
  
They spent all night laughing and joking around. Finally after no less than a dozen tickle fights broke out, half were between Tai and Sora, they decided they had to go.  
  
"Sora, I had a great time." Davis smiled walking out the door.  
  
"Hey Sor," Matt grinned standing from his seat on the floor, his hair ruffled, "Tonight was fun, I'm definitely looking foreword to another night like this one!"  
  
"Yeah I bet!" she grinned hugging him as he turned to leave with his brother.  
  
"Bye Sor, thanks." T. K. smiled as they exited.  
  
"Sor, we had fun, it was great hanging out with the group again!" Ken said escorting Yolei and Cody out of the door, "Yeah, we had a great time, thanks!" they smiled leaving together.  
  
Kari turned to her brother. "Tai, I think it's time to leave, we've both got school in the morning."  
  
Tai looked at his little sister. "Tell mom I'm coming late, I'm going to help Sora clean up and we've got to discuss some things for our project."  
  
"Ok," she said eyeing them suspiciously, then turning and leaving.  
  
"Ok, well I guess I'll leave. I was going to spend the night here, but since you two are going to be studying, I think I'll run while you two are still neutral. Sor, Tai, I'll see you both at school tomorrow, buh bye."  
  
Both the uncertain teenagers watched as their last friend left the apartment leaving them alone. As the realization struck them that they were both staring at the closed door, they immediately turned their backs to each other and began picking up.  
  
Finally picking up all the popcorn and other junk foods from the floor and furniture, they decided to begin their assignment.  
  
Sora and Tai's assignment was to write a thesis on the idea of a modern Utopia. As they spent all night arguing on their topic and how to present the opening, they finally settled on an agreement and set to work.  
  
Miraculously they had gotten enough information and had compiled it into a first draft that very night! They sat in the blue lazy boy recliner reading it over with their heads together.  
  
They were only on the second page when Sora's eyelids grew heavy and she fell into a deep slumber with her head lying softly on Tai's chest. He had an almost irresistible impulse to bend down and kiss her; he knew that it would not only frighten her, but would destroy her confidence in him.  
  
He breathed in her intoxicating scent, making him feel dizzy as he drowned in a pool of ecstasy. His lips were dangerously close to her skin as her breathed in each sweet breath that escaped her perfectly curved lips.  
  
As if he were in some kind of trance, he dropped the report from his right hand and raised it to her neck. Slowly, he stuck out his index finger and began to stroke the softness of her neck, ready to taste the sweetness of her against his tongue.  
  
Almost suddenly, Sora began to stir. She didn't open her eyes, only a smile curled her lips and she nuzzled a little deeper into the hallow of his shoulder.  
  
A smile suddenly framed Tai's face as he looked at her. So peaceful and innocent; it was as if the Greek Goddess Aphrodite had taken human form and came to earth in his arms.  
  
Soon his thoughts betrayed him and he fell into a deep sleep beside her without even tasting her.  
  
~***~  
  
It was Tai who had woken first the next morning. He had opened his eyes and was surprised to find his hand up the black of her baseball shirt, stroking her soft bare skin.  
  
A smile adorned her face as she slept in content, looking just as peaceful as ever.  
  
Tai observed her…there was an ethereal look about her, and she had no awareness of how alluring and enticing she was. One of her long legs was wrapped around his, and her arms wound around his torso. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he noticed her little navel peeking from her cropped t- shirt.  
  
As he chuckled, she stirred awake. Her eyes opened slowly, as if she were a rose, just ready to bloom. They were huge, bright and twinkling as she laid them on him. The smile still shone on her face as she whispered a small "hello."  
  
"Hey." He smiled back.  
  
Suddenly, as if she'd snapped out of a trance and the realization hit her like a big rig, she planted a frown on her face. "What happened?" she asked pushing away from him, aware of his hand up her back.  
  
"Nothing Sora." He said, his smile vanishing, "Don't worry, it was totally innocent. We both fell asleep and woke up like this."  
  
"Yeah." She said walking to her bedroom, "it's time to get ready for school."  
  
~***~  
  
Sora groaned as she entered the abyss deemed her school. Plastered over the walls were hundreds of posters advertising the school's cotillion.  
  
"What?" Asked Matt coming from behind.  
  
"This!" she groaned again, indicating the posters.  
  
"The cotillion, oh that's such a punishment!" he remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Matt shut up! It's not that, it's the principle of the whole thing…" she began.  
  
"Oh please," he smiled cutting her off, "you're just pissed 'cuz you don't have a date!"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So are you hoping that Tai will ask you?"  
  
"No way!" she laughed grimacing. "So do you have a date…?"  
  
"Sorry, Sor, you should have asked me a while ago…."  
  
"Who could have possibly asked you to the dance?" she interrupted, a little miffed.  
  
"Hideo actually." he smiled as if please with himself, "After Sunny and I got off the hurlie whirl at the Fair."  
  
"I'll see you later." She mumbled, brushing past him as she stalked to her locker.  
  
~***~  
  
"So are you going to the cotillion?" asked Sunny, pulling her untidy curls into a loopy ponytail.  
  
"I wish," she groaned, "but nobody's asked me, and Matt is going with Hideo."  
  
"Hideo! He's pretty cute for a gay guy!"  
  
"Shut up!" Sora smiled, knowing that Sunny was right.  
  
"Damn, what would it be like to get laid by a gay guy?"  
  
"More info than I could handle!" Sora smiled at her friend's remark.  
  
"You know who I wished I could go with?" Sunny began, without waiting for her reply, she continued, "…Ryan Phillipe…"  
  
"Ah…Brandon Boyd from Incubus would be my number one choice." Sora grinned, a pleasing picture popping up in her mind's eye.  
  
"God, do you remember back when guys were simpler to understand?"  
  
"Yeah, one grunt meant food, two grunts meant sports…"  
  
"You're such a spaz!" Sunny smiled.  
  
"…Well I don't know what you mean, guys have always been a mystery to me…"  
  
"All except one guy…"  
  
"What?" Sora asked, a quizzical look on her face.  
  
"Most guys have been a mystery to you, except for one…"  
  
"And who's he?" she asked, almost sure she knew the answer.  
  
"The one you kissed at the Fair."  
  
"HE TOLD YOU!" she fumed.  
  
"No, it was written on both your faces. You two looked so…I can't explain it with words, but you were kind of devastated! The little bit of soul that was peeking through your eyes was a mixture of pleasure and guilt. They looked as if something incredible happened, but it was too… too surreal for you two to let it progress… it was really weird." Sunny smiled, glancing at her friend's shocked face.  
  
"Tai's like a brother to me, it's kinda' incestuous for us to be together, plus he doesn't even think of me in that light…"  
  
"…But you think of him like that…"  
  
"I never said that!" she whispered looking away from her friend.  
  
"Sora, c'mon, I'm not that stupid! The way that you two look at each other… nobody can mistake those long gazes of yearning. If other people weren't in the room, you'd probably throw his ass on the floor and rape him…"  
  
"Oh my God, that is so…ewwwu, stop talking!" Sora shivered.  
  
"I'm just speakin' truth." She smiled.  
  
"I think I'm going to be late for practice, we'll talk then…" she smiled turning around. "Oh yeah, who are you going with?"  
  
"Wonder boy himself, Tai." She smiled.  
  
"Oh." Sora whispered as her face fell.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not a date, it's totally platonic!"  
  
"Whatever, bye Sunny." She whispered stalking off in the direction of the locker rooms.  
  
"He loves you." Sunny whispered, more to herself than anyone else.  
  
A/N: sorry, this seems just chopped short, 'cuz it basically is, but if I had left the rest of the chapter, it would be way too long to read. And I would shoot myself from the excessive typing. Buh bye. Peace out all –Yo-yo 


	4. Cotillion Choas!

Elusive Angel  
  
-By Yo-yo  
  
31/1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…ok, got that straight, now to the fic.  
  
A/N: Thank God for Snow!!!!!!!!!!!! I got a snow day 2day, so I decided, hey let's catch up on the typing you haven't done yet! God I luv Chicago!!!!!!!!! I tried to get this one out as soon as possible, but then I realized that this one was way too long, so I had to split it up into two or I would shoot myself.  
  
Ultimate Rowing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Taiora 4 life!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter IV  
  
He watched as her lean, feminine muscles ripple underneath her thin layer of golden tanned skin. Her long strands of hair whipped violently across her face as she twisted and turned so suddenly. Her body lunged as the racket assaulted the ball, causing the confused affect to her opponent that she wanted. Her body staggered as she changed directions in mid flight, running after the elusive ball.  
  
Her face was set in concentration as she worked herself on getting the ball over the net and beating her opponent. She was aggressive yet apprehensive. The look on her face wasn't of interest, but of frustration and meditation. Something was going on in her head, something that was occupying her attentiveness, because she didn't even notice the ball whizzed past her head.  
  
"Time out!" she called, still unaware that her opponent had scored a point.  
  
Hands on her side, she silently walked over to her water bottle.  
  
"Hey Sor." He smiled, standing up and handing her the water bottle.  
  
"Hey, Tai." She smiled, her voice strangely strangled, "what's up?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." He said, the smile on his face was one concern. "What's up, you're really bombing out there?"  
  
"I'm just a little preoccupied, sorry. So what brings ya' here?" she asked, masking the hurt rippling through her heart.  
  
"Boredom, so I decided to come see you practice." He smiled.  
  
"Ok…" she took a long drink of water, then wiped her sweaty brow, "Oh yeah, I found some new stuff for our project, maybe Friday we can pull it all together and finally get the final draft done?"  
  
"Yeah, ok." He smiled, looking behind her, "I think your time out's over."  
  
"I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be going now, bye." He smiled turning to leave.  
  
*She was so stiff and guarded just now*, he thought. She acted as if she didn't even want him there. *Could her aggression be towards me for some reason?*  
  
~***~  
  
Walking home in the unusual warm silence of midday, she winced inwardly. She'd worked herself a little too hard and strained her muscles. She wasn't as delicate as everyone thought she was, she could take the pain. But the pain that they were dishing out to her was a little cruel…and definitely from Sunny's actions…intentional.  
  
Her head hanging down, she thought of the cotillion. It was only a day away, and all of her friends had dates; Hideo and Matt, Brian and Chloe, the new Irish girl, and of course, Tai and Sunny. She knew that if she went by herself, she'd be left out.  
  
Stopping she pulled out her hair elastic, and shook out her long limp orange mane. Running her fingers through it, it brought her back to the conversation she'd had with Tai. Sighing, she thought of her best friend and her sweat drenched hair, and finally she decided she needed a shower.  
  
Walking more quickly, she made her way out of the school's campus.  
  
"Sora, Sora!" a voice called from someone behind.  
  
Sora lifted her head and whirled around. Running to her was Li.  
  
"Hi." She smiled tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
When he'd finally reached her, his lips lifted into a very nervous smile. "I was a little disappointed…" he began.  
  
"Disappointed about what?" she asked confused.  
  
"I was disappointed that we weren't working together for the Sophomore Report. I was hoping I got you, but instead I got Estiban…"  
  
"Poor you, you got stuck with a jock…" she smiled sympathetically.  
  
"So did you, you got Kamiya…" he joked.  
  
"He's ok, at least he does work!"  
  
"Oh, see my jock doesn't." he smiled.  
  
She grinned.  
  
"So where are you going?" he asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Home."  
  
"Oh…" he smiled, his eyes lowering to the ground.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that you're not telling me something?" she pried  
  
"Because I'm not." He smiled, his face now matching her crimson eyes.  
  
"Tell me…" she urged.  
  
"So… um…" he began, looking away from her again, "…I was wondering…I know that it's pretty late to ask, but I've been trying to muster the courage to ask you…"he said fidgeting.  
  
"Ask me what?" she asked, noticing his deeper blush.  
  
In addition to Li being extremely smart, he was also really cute. He had those adorable slanted black eyes, a small nose, and absolutely kissable lips. He had a small goatee around his square jaw and strong chin.  
  
He smiled, "I asked around, and they said you didn't have a date…so I was wondering…will you go with me?"  
  
"Where?" she smiled with an amusing glint in her eyes.  
  
"To the cotillion, of course!"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled.  
  
"Really?" he gasped excited.  
  
"Yeah." She laughed.  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up at seven thirty."  
  
"Do you know where I live?"  
  
"Yeah." He smiled. "See ya' Saturday."  
  
"Bye." She grinned, then turned and raced for home.  
  
~***~  
  
"Sora honey, your date is here!" her mother called through the closed door.  
  
"I'll be there Li!" Sora called.  
  
Taking a small jacket, she took her tiny purse and walked out of her bedroom.  
  
Li turned a dark red as she stared at her. She was wearing a long, white satin, strapless dress, that like the gown she wore to the Fair, it revealed the curves of her breasts. It was fitted around her torso so that it revealed every curve of her body. The small white jacket she wore was only elbows length and didn't clasp shut in the front. On her arms she wore matching silk gloves. Her long carrot hair fell softly over her shoulders in loose curls, and framed her slightly made up face.  
  
"You look…you look… beautiful!" he stammered, grinning.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled shyly.  
  
"Let me tale your picture." Smiled Ms. Takenouchi.  
  
"Mom, we gotta' go!" Sora said taking Li's hand and leading him quickly out the door.  
  
~***~  
  
"We're here." Li grinned looking at her. "Starlight Hotel."  
  
"This is really formal!" she smiled nervously.  
  
"Do you know that this is the first time that I've ever seen you without your uniform on?"  
  
"Weird!" she whispered, tucking loose strands away from her face.  
  
They walked up to the large hotel doors, two bellhops stood there holding the doors open. They both took huge breaths and walked inside.  
  
It was as if time had stooped. Everyone, even the cheerleaders were staring at them. They were a stunning couple. Sora in her long beautiful white satin gown, and Li in his contrasting, attractively cut black tuxedo, that seemed to complement his good looks.  
  
"May I take your jacket?" he murmured in her ear.  
  
"Sure." She smiled as he took the small jacket from her, everyone staring in envy.  
  
After Li had given the coat hanger her jacket, he took her arm and escorted her to an empty table.  
  
The cotillion seemed to go back to normal as Sunny, dragging Tai, came and sat with them.  
  
"Sor, you look great!" she exclaimed, noting the exquisite garment.  
  
"So do you!" Sora smiled noting the simple cut of Sunny's dress.  
  
It was a long, white dress made of a comfortable cotton material. The top half was a simple, sweater like pattern, with a very low cut neckline and with no adornment. The matching skirt was a simple, sophisticated A-line, which reached the bottom of her knees. Her long, curly black hair was pulled high on her head, forming a kind of crown. In the crown of hair, were little daisy buds; she looked so beautiful.  
  
Tai looked at her a long time, his eyes roaming over the length of her as if examining her. He took her in like an expensive wine, slow, savoring her taste. Finally in a steely voice so that he couldn't betray his feelings, he said, "You look nice."  
  
Sora looked up at him, her twinkling eyes resting on is chocolate ones. They both stared at one another for quite some time, not speaking. Tai could feel her anger build, but also feel it retreat. She was upset with him, but for reasons unknown. She was happy to see him, but why, she couldn't understand.  
  
"C'mon Sora, let's dance." Li whispered, noting the silent stares.  
  
"Ok." She whispered, not quite hearing him, yet sensing his movements.  
  
Taking his hand and standing in one motion, Sora did not break their gaze. It was if they were speaking in some foreign language, only to be interpreted by them. Their Language of Love, but she didn't realize it was love that held their unbreakable gazes still.  
  
Sora finally closed her eyes as they began to twirl on the dance floor. Li held her close as they encircled the room, adoring eyes resting on the couple as they glided past, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Resting her head on his chest, Sora fell into the hurricane of Tai that thrashed around violently in her head. She could already feel the comfort of their relationship start to evolve. Everything was starting to change; nothing would ever be the same. The kiss that they'd try to ignore would just fester inside until it was too colossal to disregard now. Everything about their relationship that had been so sacred and beautiful would soon turn into something, something unlike they'd ever expected.  
  
*God I hope that that damn fortuneteller was wrong. And I hope this change in our relationship doesn't affect us too badly?* she told herself.  
  
"Ya' know that she loves you, right?" Sunny whispered in his ear.  
  
"She sure has a cockeyed way of showing it…"  
  
"She's afraid to show it. I know that it totally weird, but Sora's terrified by love…"  
  
Tai silently watched as they orbited the dance floor.  
  
"She's hurt too ya' know. You should have seen how mad she was at me when I told her we were coming here together. Sora really does love you, I'm just not sure that she knows that yet. I think she's just really scared. You two have been friends for so long, she says it's kinda' 'incestuous'," Sunny chuckled, then noticed his terrified glare, "don't worry, she was trying to convince herself that, she didn't really mean it!"  
  
"I've seen you play soccer, you're really talented." Li smiled.  
  
"Maybe, I guess…"she whispered, not really listening, still deep in thought.  
  
"Do you get upset…"  
  
"No, I just don't like to revel in that stuff. I play because I like too, not because I'm good at it, or for the fame. I treat tennis and any other sport with that same mentality."  
  
"Oh." He said, a smile creeping up his lips.  
  
"What's so funny?" she laughed.  
  
"The way that you are. So pure, innocent, confident, yet shy, and so un- self-conscious. You're like the perfect girl!"  
  
"God, please don't say that…" she whispered looking away from his gentle eyes.  
  
"Hey," he smiled softly, taking her chin within his soft fingers, and guiding her eyes back to his, "I'm sorry, I won't so that again."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled to him.  
  
He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Sora pulled back, she didn't want that. He soon opened his eyes and regarded her curiously. "I thought…" he began.  
  
"Li, look," she whispered cutting him off, "I like you, but not like that. You're sweet and everything, but I'm not looking for what you're offering…"  
  
"So what are you? Lesbian?" he asked, his eyes livid with rage.  
  
"No, I'm totally hetero, but I'm just not looking for a boyfriend…"she sighed in patients.  
  
*I'm not looking for another guy to help complicate the conflicting thoughts that have already threatening to make me kill myself* she told herself.  
  
He looked away from her, his face flushed in anger. "I think I'll go sit down." He said before leaving her on the dance floor by herself. She stared at his back with a look of disgust. There was something about him that really irked her. Something didn't add up in his actions tonight.  
  
Out of the blue, a pair of hands grabbed her by her waist and gave her a hearty kiss on the cheek. Sora put on a weak smile, she knew exactly who it was. Matt.  
  
"Hi Matt." She spoke.  
  
"Hey Sora!" he smiled whirling her around to face him.  
  
"So how's your date with Hideo? He looks hot!" she smiled menacingly.  
  
"Hey that's my man, don't go tryin' anything!" he said with a sassy voice.  
  
"I don't have to," she smiled shyly, "these…" she pushed up her boobs, "…will do all the work for me!"  
  
Matt fell into a pool of hysterics.  
  
"What?" she asked punching him playfully in his arm.  
  
"The only guy that those can call over is Tai, and you're avoiding him right now."  
  
"Shut up!" she whispered, this time serious.  
  
Matt noticed the scornful look on her face, but it didn't kill his laughter, it seemed to fuel it on somehow. "What, little Sora can't handle the truth?"  
  
"I'm going to get a drink." She mumbled brushing past him annoyed.  
  
Matt turned and watched as she made her way towards the refreshment table.  
  
As she made her way towards the drinks, she absentmindedly bumped into Hideo. "I'm so…sorry." She said, her eyes cast to the floor, "…it was an accident."  
  
Hideo looked down at her, a smiled stretched across his beautiful face. "Hey Sora!"  
  
Sora looked up to see the innocent fun loving look on his face transform into a look of genuine concern. "Sora, what's eating you?" he asked, his gray eyes piercing into her crimson ones.  
  
"Nothing…" she whispered looking away, "…nice to see you Hideo, see ya' later…"  
  
She walked over to the drink table and carefully picked up a glass of ginger ale. As if enchanted, she walked over to one of the full length, glass paneled windows. It was one of the windows that looked out over the forest behind the hotel.  
  
Sora didn't know why, but her gaze was being drawn away form the charming forests entrance to a benign clump of trees in the forest's core. The cluster had no extraordinary qualities about it, nothing to suspect anything, until…  
  
A light began to flash from the trees, as if a signal. The light blinked off and on for some time. Sora watched it avidly; it took her some time to realize that it was Morse code.  
  
S…O…R…A…, the letters blinked as she read, and then there was a short pause, …S…O…S…, and then the message repeated itself again.  
  
Sora looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Then the realization struck her; she knew who sent it. Biyomon! Bi used to use that message to communicate with Sora when they were in the Digiworld.  
  
A tremor of excitement shot through her body as she rushed to the table where Tai and Sunny sat quietly. "Guys, I gotta' go…don't worry, I'll be back!" she grinned, her voice quick and heavy with enthusiasm.  
  
She quickly took off her gloves and handed them to Sunny. "Don't worry, I'm fine!" she laughed noting Sunny's odd look. Turning around, she fled from the hotel doors, down the steep path leading to the forests entrance.  
  
She twisted and turned down the path, too excited to notice the funny stares that people gave her as she whizzed past them. At the entrance to the forest, she slipped off her sandals and followed the blinking light.  
  
She was engulfed in total darkness, not able to see in front of her, only feeling her way through. She could hear rustling around her, but she was too thrilled to be afraid. Even as the low brushes snagged her long hair and jerked her back painfully, she ripped her hair free, and continued forward, more determined than ever. Each pine needle that scratched her face, and branch that tore her dress, didn't disrupt the excitement surging through her body, she didn't even seem to notice.  
  
Her eyes were wide and bright when she realized only a small brush separated her from Biyomon. She slowly pushed the brush away, expecting to see a pink and blue bird.  
  
She let out a strident scream as she saw Bi. The excitement on her face, and the adrenaline rush in her body was frozen with terror. The terror was so powerful and shocking that it chilled her to the bone. Her eyes stared in disbelief…it wasn't…it couldn't be, she thought, her mouth still hanging open in shock.  
  
It was Biyomon alright, just not in the flesh.  
  
She slowly backed up, too terrified to say anything, finally Bi spoke. "Sora, don't be afraid, I'm here to warn you…" her soft voice was so soft Sora could hardly hear her. It was as if she were speaking from far away. Reaching out her wing, she continued, "…there's a problem in the Digital World, I need you guys to hurry, there isn't much time! There are dark forces at work here now…" she looked behind her haughtily, as if something was creeping behind her.  
  
The terror drained from Sora as quickly as it had come. Something about Bi soothed her. "What can we…" she began, but was interrupted.  
  
"Sora, just hurry before something happens…" she whispered before disappearing like a wisp of smoke.  
  
"Biyomon, Bi, I need to know what we're up against!" she screamed to the heavens. "how can I help, I don't…"  
  
She saw another light and dashed for it, praying for it to be Bi. Suddenly, as if in slow motion, she felt herself falling and hitting the ground with a thud.  
  
White-hot pain spread rapidly throughout her body as the forest dissolved into a whirl of dull colors, suddenly, everything went black, and her body became numb.  
  
~***~  
  
Sora opened her eyes slowly, and quickly shut them. The lights that fill the room made a splitting pain fill her head.  
  
*Was it all a dream? Did she really see a projection of Biyomon in the forest? Did that night even happen? Was she now on her bed, ready for another boring day at school?* she asked herself.  
  
She opened her eyes again and let them adjust to the light. She wasn't in her bed; she was in a hospital room.  
  
"Sora?" asked a voice she knew all too well.  
  
She turned her head slowly, a dull pain making her dizzy. She tried to lift her head, but it weighed a ton.  
  
"Tai?" she whispered. "Where's my mom?"  
  
"Getting coffee, but there's something really important we need to discuss." He whispered gravely.  
  
"What?" she asked concentrating hard on his voice.  
  
"Sora, there's a problem in the Digiworld. Biyomon has been abducted, they think she's dead…"  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed stridently.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hate Chicago! Lifting weights and shoveling snow… my muscles feel like shit, and hurt like hell!!!!! Shoot me now!!!!!!!!! See how long this chapter is, plus chapter 3 (14 pages!!!!!!!!!!!!! O_o) was part of it, it took almost three days to type this one chapter (keep in mind I can't type or spell), and spell check was a bitch! Hope you had fun reading this one, R&R please. I'm still writing the next chapter, so it'll be awhile before I can upload that one, but I'm working on a few smaller ones.  
  
Buh bye  
  
Yo-yo 1-O 


	5. Those Damn Curses!

Elusive Angel  
  
-By Yo-yo  
  
Disclaimer: if I owned Digimon, I'd put my money into one of the greatest reality shows ever: Survivor in Afghanistan! It would air all around the world... all girls, in tank tops and shorts, wearing only three colors, red white and blue. It'd be the greatest show on earth; it'd go down in the record books as the most watched show in the world! ...But since I don't own them, I just daydream about the money I could make, and the ratings I would get... hmmm...  
  
A/N: don't think of me as morbid, but I would actually watch Survivor if it was in that location! It would be so cool! Oh yeah, sorry it takes so long to upload and write my chapters, but skool is starting to get intense, and I'm reading my first skool book for English. Pride and Prejudice, it's a really good book, I can't stop reading it! If you've read it, tell me how you feel about it.  
  
ULTIMATE ROWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAIORA 4 LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter V  
  
She folded her sweater carefully, and stuffed it inside the blue teardrop shaped backpack. Her sandals and clean underwear were already inside.  
  
She felt out of it, slightly disoriented. It was as if there was a TV set playing in her brain, and each of its channels were of a different memory of Biyomon. The first time that Bi smiled at Sora on one channel, and the last time that she'd seen that look of concern on another. The first time that she'd saved Sora on an additional channel, and the last time that she had digivolved on yet another.  
  
Each memory that played itself in Sora's mind was like a blow to the chest, each memory more painful than the last. Her heart was throbbing now, and with each pump, she was wincing. By the end of the first day she was told, she had felt battered and bruised.  
  
"Sora, there's a problem in the Digiworld. Biyomon has been abducted, they think she's dead..."  
  
Tai's word rang in her ears like an annoying bell... she's dead... big trouble... hurry please... The only thing that she could think about was Biyomon. Is she alive? Is she ok? Did she really send me that message from the beyond? Would she be upset with me for taking so long? Was she even conscious?  
  
Sora sat on her bed silently wondering if the Digidestined would arrive in time to save the beloved Biyomon. She looked around the familiar bedroom, letting out a huge sigh. The room had been designed to remind Sora of Biyomon, to make her happy, but now it was so painful it seemed to suffocate her.  
  
From the blue walls, the exact color of her feathers, to the pink and blue stripped borders. The Biyomon shaped piñata hanging from the wall in a whicker birdcage and the oil painting on the wall she'd done when she was thirteen of her and Bi lying on the sand at night watching the stars. Even each dream catcher with their pink and blue died feathers made her upset.  
  
Pushing her hair back with one hand, she pulled out a picture with the other. It was of her and Bi standing in front of a waterfall in the Digiworld. They were both so happy, laughing without a care in the world, except for one another.  
  
Their faces blurred together as her eyes filled with tears. She fought them back, not wanting to cry, not wanting to let Bi go. No! She fought herself. I can't cry until I know for sure. Biyomon would never have wanted me to give up, even if I believed it were true...  
  
She wiped her eyes as she thought. She was so deeply immersed in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the knock on her door.  
  
"Sora..." Ms. Takenouchi said softly, waiting for Sora's reply. She could tell that she hadn't heard her from the way that she pushed back her hair.  
  
"Sora honey," she repeated a little more loudly.  
  
She turned around to face her mother. She knew what she must look like; her eyes, nose, and lips red and puffy although she hadn't really cried.  
  
"Yeah mom." She whispered.  
  
Ms. Takenouchi's face softened. "Tai just called, you have to leave in an hour."  
  
"I haven't finished packing yet." She laughed to herself.  
  
She walked cautiously over to her daughter. She knew how she felt; she had felt the same way when her husband had been found murdered when Sora was only five. The feeling of not knowing was terrifying, not knowing what to expect; it was nerve-wracking!  
  
She gave Sora a reassuring hug and smiled, "I'll help."  
  
"Can you..." she began, her voice soft as she looked away.  
  
"What? I'll do anything for you honey." She smiled.  
  
Sora stared at her mother, she was beautiful. She had Sora's big, bright crimson eyes, and her nicely curved lips. She was tall and lean, and very curvatious (can't spell), but unlike her daughter, her features were ample."  
  
"Can I have a picture of you?" she looked into her mother's eyes, so much like her own, "When we went to the..." she paused, "when I was thirteen, we wee gone so long, that your face stared to fade from my memory..."  
  
Ms. Takenouchi laughed, "Sure."  
  
She stood up and brushed off her khakis. "Well, I gotta' finish, my... I gotta' finish."  
  
"I'll be back, so you finish your checklist and I'll pack your food sack."  
  
"Thanks mom." She smiled pulling on one of her gym shoes.  
  
"Put a cool towel over your face." She commented before she left.  
  
Sora let a small chuckle escape her lips as she turned towards her bathroom. Finally, after she'd been restored back to her familiar self, she went back into her room and rechecked her checklist.  
  
"Everything fine?" asked her mother as she entered her room again.  
  
"Yeah, did you finish?" she asked her mother.  
  
"Yes, and my picture is inside, but I want to give this to you..."  
  
Sora watched as her mother dug deep into her pocket and recovered a tiny silver chain. Hanging from the intricately cut silver was an exquisite locket in the shape of her crest: a heart.  
  
"Your grandmother, Tink, gave this to me at my wedding, a few months before she died. She told me that when I had finally had my daughter, pass it on when I thought you might have needed it... before I didn't...I didn't...no, that's not it...I didn't try to listen, so I was oblivious to the obstacles that you were facing..." her eyes began to well with unshed tears. She took one look at the crimson face of her daughter, and wiped away the single tear that escaped her eyes. "...You make me so proud...I'm so happy that you trusted me enough with this... I know that I haven't been the best mother..." she spoke with a choked voice, "...but you forgave me, and I owe you so much for that." She whispered, the tears gushed free from their ducts now.  
  
"Please don't make me cry!" Sora laughed, suddenly overcome with emotion.  
  
She remembered the times long ago when her mother had shut her out and made her wish she were dead. She remembered the workaholic her mother had become, not even speaking to her, days at a time. Those times she'd left her home alone, making her fend for herself; letting her cook her own food, and making her grow up way before her time.  
  
"Mom, I love you, and I understand what you were going through. Don't ever doubt for one minute that I resent you, because I don't, and I never will."  
  
"Oh, my darling, loving Sora!" her mother smiled pulling her into a warm embrace.  
  
Sora closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of her mother. She couldn't remember the last time that a hug had felt so good, so comfortable. Her mother smelled like White Silk, making her feel like she'd drank a cup of hot chocolate on a cold day, warming her whole body from head to toe, making her fingertips tingle.  
  
"White Silk." She whispered against her mother's long brown hair.  
  
"What?" her mother asked.  
  
"Nothing," she whispered finally opening her eyes.  
  
"Turn around," she whispered.  
  
Touching the locket as her mother clasped it around her neck, she let out a deep sigh. Life hadn't felt this calm for a while.  
  
Standing up, she turned to her mother, "Time to go."  
  
Pulling on her backpack, and then her messenger bag, Ms. Takenouchi helped her as she limped out of her bedroom.  
  
"Does it hurt?" he mother asked as they got into her mother's dusty old VW Beetle.  
  
"No, it's just a little tender."  
  
~***~  
  
"Ready?" Tai asked the group.  
  
"Yeah." Sang the chorus of kids.  
  
"Five...four..." he said while taking Kari's hand, "...two... one..."  
  
And suddenly they were being sucked into a portal. Sora and the others opened their eyes wide. The swirls of color, stars, galaxies, and planets were incredible. The way that they caught their eyes for a spilt second then disappeared the next. The colors wrapped around one another to form an endless string. Some colors so violent that it gave the gazer a headache, while other colors were so beautiful that the beholders eyes followed it as it sailed behind them until it was long gone. Each heavenly body was more interesting that the last. A huge green one with small orange dots splashed across its surface, a small white one with one huge yellow ocean covering half of it. Each star different, one big white one, and one small red one. A galaxy swirling around the huge green planet, another galaxy just there, no heavenly body present, just stars...  
  
They all fell to the ground with a loud thud. Then they stood up and brushed themselves off.  
  
"Ow," Izzy groaned, "I descended on my laptop."  
  
He stood up, his legs shaking as though he hadn't walked on them for months.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Mimi, "and how are we going to find Biyomon?"  
  
Sora involuntarily flinched at Bi's name.  
  
"First..." Izzy said while he regained his balance, "... we need to determine our exact location, and contact Gennai... so that he may explain where we should be."  
  
He sat himself on the hard dusty ground. Pulling out his laptop, he began to type away furiously. "Let's see," he muttered to himself, " no vegetation, and water for miles. Dry heat, no sign of habitation, and directly under the sun."  
  
He clinked enter, but found ten hits. "Guys, can you try to find something peculiar or significant in this huge desert?" he asked, not looking up from the screen, trying to locate their exact coordinates.  
  
"Apparently, there are ten different light sources here, other than the sun. There are nine other stars...Diana...Apollo..." he muttered to himself, naming each of the ten suns.  
  
"Hmmm..." he whispered to himself after the last sun, "each sun was named after a Roman God or Goddess, curious... very curious..."  
  
"Uh, Izzy..." Said a small voice behind him.  
  
Izzy turned to find himself face to face with Kari. He had to blink twice, it'd been so long since he'd last seen anyone, much less her, he didn't expect her to look so mature. Her burnt umber tresses were cut short and framed her almost cherubic face. Her chocolate eyes, with their generous flecks of gold were full of hope and vitality. She'd grown tall and lean, resembling the models he'd frequently seen on the covers of British Vogue.  
  
"Yeah." He said, a smile protruding on his face.  
  
"Haven't you noticed the weird thing about this place? The ground..." she whispered sitting next to him.  
  
He stared into her brown eyes. She was so beautiful and untouched. As she drew in a shaky breath, he concentrated on her lips as they opened slightly, making him want to touch her. He wanted to softly touch her with his index finger, and kiss her as though as though she'd never been kissed before.  
  
"... Isn't that weird?" she finished.  
  
He looked at her blankly, his green eyes wide with wonder.  
  
"Did you hear me?" she asked putting her hands in front of his eyes, "Earth to Izzy!"  
  
"Huh?" he asked blankly.  
  
"Did you hear me?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, the temperature... it's affecting my concentration."  
  
"Oh, I said that the cracks in the ground, every peace is like a puzzle, they seem to be forming some kind of picture. I don't know but, isn't it-"  
  
"Mosaic!" he exclaimed, "Were in the Mosaic Desert!"  
  
He turned back in his seat, and began to type away loudly. "This desert was found 1800 years ago. It you see it from an elevated ground, it forms a picture of..." he stopped suddenly.  
  
"What?" she asked peering into the computer screen. "Whoa!" she breathed.  
  
"Yeah." Was his response.  
  
"The picture that it forms is a picture of us, ... the Digidestined!" Whispered Kari.  
  
"What is it?" Tai asked coming behind them, peering into the screen with interest. Soon the whole group was crowded around the laptop staring in disbelief.  
  
"Hmmm..." Izzy whispered sending the scroll bar further down the page, "... it seems that the Mosaic Desert has a twin sister, Jumeaux... apparently, Jumeaux has a mosaic too. It's a collage of something called..."  
  
Izzy gasped, his eyes grew wide, and his face flushed. The information was shocking.  
  
"What?" Asked Tai and Matt at the same time.  
  
"Jumeaux was actually named after the platoon that it resembles." He began to read the screen.  
  
"Jumeaux (Mosaic's twin sister) was named after the group Jumeaux, or Digidestined II, which like Mosaic's art, resembles its group. While the Mosaic displays the original Digidestined: Tai, Sora, Joe, Kari, Matt, Izzy, T. K., and Mimi, Jumeaux exhibits the new Digidestined..."  
  
"New?!" Exclaimed Matt.  
  
"...Alex, Sebastian, Giovanni, Ahmad, Jacob, Jade, Lily, and Soliel-"  
  
"Soliel!" Sora, Tai, and Matt repeated together.  
  
"...They, along with the original Digidestined were prophesized to have diminished all the evil Digimons of the Digital World, and make it the most powerful of the other worlds..."  
  
"So wait, were supposed to work with these guys?" Joe asked, his voice carrying a little hostility.  
  
"Guys c'mon, we've gotta' contact Gennai in order for us to decipher where exactly we need to be."  
  
"Ok," Sora drawled, "I'll go explore the perimeter, see if there's anything useful here..."  
  
"I wish I had Tentomon, he would have been a lot of help..."  
  
"I'll help you Sora." Tai called as she walked away.  
  
~***~  
  
They'd been walking for about two hours when Tai reached out and grabbed her arm. "Hey Sor, let's have lunch."  
  
She sat down on the hard cracked surface of the desert. Reaching up to fan her neck with her long hair, she grasped the air. A frown set itself upon her face as she yearned for her tresses back.  
  
Tai, seeing her distress, smiled at her. "Sora, I like your new haircut, it's cute."  
  
She glared at him, even though when she'd seen the finished product, she thought it was cute too, she didn't want him to admit it.  
  
"I like the blonde highlights!" he smiled, trying to recover himself.  
  
"Sorry," she smiled, "it's just weird. I'm so used to this long orange stuff flowing down my back, but I guess it was my own fault; I shouldn't have gone into the forest with long, loose hair." She smiled fingering the short locks, they were cute but they were shorter than she'd wanted them to be. They fell only about two inches from the bottom of her ears, and sort of feathered out at the tips. Her hair was so straight and stylish now; she didn't even know what to do with herself. And the gold highlights brought out the orange of her hair and the crimson of her eyes. She looked glamorous with the new haircut.  
  
"I think my mom packed some sandwiches." She smiled.  
  
"My mom packed some fruit." Tai smiled pulling out a container and showing it to her.  
  
She took off both her messenger bag and backpack, which had both been packed surprisingly light. Rummaging through her messenger bag, she began to produce each item packed.  
  
"Lookee what mom packed!" she smiled.  
  
One by one she produced items. Fishing line, a pack of pens and two journals, a camera and ten rolls of film, a pack of batteries, a wallet of money and a credit card, a cell phone, a mirror, picture book, box of matches, etc...  
  
"Your mom sure knows what one needs for a trip."  
  
"Yeah," she grinned as she pulled out the Swiss army knife. Going inside her mess kit, she uncovered the elusive sandwiches.  
  
Tai watched as she took a half of the sandwich and lifted it to her lips. She slowly parted her lips, sticking out her tongue; she enticingly licked her lips, although oblivious to his gaze. She opened her lips widely, as she lifted the sandwich to her mouth. She sank her teeth into the bread and tore away.  
  
He licked his lips, wishing he were that piece of bread, rolling around her tongue, letting her savor the moment. Just to satisfy her by touching her was all that he wanted to do.  
  
"What's up?" She asked, her mouth full. She noticed the way that he was staring at her, licking his lips ever so slowly. "Wanna' bite?" she asked offering him the already bitten sandwich.  
  
"No," he whispered looking away.  
  
~***~  
  
"Guys, we should set up camp here. Gennai says that tomorrow morning we should commence our expedition to Lo Wai city." Izzy continued, "...but there are some things that you guys need to know about this desert."  
  
"What?" they all asked sitting amongst him as if he were a storyteller.  
  
"This desert is deserted because a lot of strange things happen here..." Izzy began, "... first of all, every night it rains here. The ground becomes this gargantuan field of wet clay, but when the sun comes back, it all dries up, and it's as if nothing happened. The cracks are the same shape, size and form the same mosaic..."  
  
"Wow!" Mimi breathed.  
  
"The problem tonight is the rain. It comes down violently, and usually rises about three inches from the ground. That means we must eat now and set up camp as soon as possible; where's Sora and Tai?" he asked finally noticing their absence.  
  
"They're exploring." Explained Matt.  
  
"Oh man!" Izzy groaned, "This is not good. This is not good at all!"  
  
"Why?" asked T. K.  
  
"Well, they better return soon, legend has it that a prince and a princess from different galaxies fell in love and ran out here to be together. The girl's grandmother was a gypsy, and she placed a spell on the two lovers that made them separate. Apparently the two galaxies hated one another that they'd rather kill the two lovers rather than let them stay together. So a great wind blew them apart, to the two farthest corners of the desert, and cursed them. They spent years upon years searching for one another, when they finally reached each others arms, they just dropped dead-"  
  
"What does that have to do with Sora and Tai?" Mimi interrupted.  
  
Izzy glared at her, a look of disgust betraying him, "If you'd just shut up and listen then I'd tell you!" he reprimanded, then turned to the rest of the group, his voice calm again, "no single male and female can travel this desert alone at night. The winds will think it's the doomed lovers and separate them. If that happens, when Sora and Tai meet again..." a grim look veiled his face as he looked past them and at the sun, "...when the sun touches the horizon, they'll be thrown apart."  
  
"Call her..." Matt urged, "I'm sure that Ms. T packed a phone with Sora!"  
  
"But..." T. K. began.  
  
Izzy pulled out his laptop and placed it carefully on his crossed legs. He typed away madly, every couple of minutes he glanced up at the sun, then his watch while mumbling inaudible things to himself.  
  
After a couple of trys, Izzy looked at the rest of the group. The look on his face confirmed their troubles, and weighed down their hearts with worry and guilt.  
  
"Trouble?" asked Mimi unbelievably.  
  
"At this rate, the sun will touch the horizon in exactly two hours and five minutes. But according to my calculations, they're exactly two hours away; with Sora's turned ankle, it'd take twice as long for them to get here..."  
  
"Call her!" Matt shouted.  
  
"No reception..." Izzy whispered looking longingly at the computer screen.  
  
"Send her an instant message!" Matt growled.  
  
"I can't, her phone...I can't..." Izzy cried, pushing his laptop away and staring into Matt's ice blue eyes, "...I can't Matt."  
  
Matt softened; the look on Izzy's face was one of grievance. A tear escaped from his tear ducts and slid down Izzy's soft face. For the first time in Izzy's life, he felt completely out of control. He usually took care of the situation, but this time his attempts were fruitless, he had absolutely no jurisdiction over what was happening.  
  
"Don't worry," Matt sighed sitting beside him and patting his shoulder, "I'm sure they know to be back before nightfall."  
  
~***~  
  
"...And how are we going to get there before nightfall?" asked Sora as she limped behind him slowly.  
  
They walked a little farther as Tai dissected the dilemma in his head. He stopped abruptly, and took off his luggage.  
  
"What?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Put this tuff on and get on my back..."  
  
"Nice try..." she laughed.  
  
"No really, it'll take a long time for us to get back, but if I ..."  
  
"OK," she interrupted, "you're explanations usually take years." She smiled pulling his bags over her head.  
  
Putting her on his back piggyback style, he trudged through the desert, to him it feeling much more slowly.  
  
A/N: I think I've got Carpel Tunnel. Sorry it's taken me so long, but I'm really happy with this one, it only took me a couple of hours to type this. I'm so happy. R&R please, I suffer from low self-esteem and these reviews make all the difference in the world. I was on retreat this month, so I was bored to death, that's how come I could write this one so fast.  
  
P.S. happy b-days to my amigs: Sparky, Brinklei, Liliangel, and Sherlyn whose b-days are all this month. Oh yeah and Brinklei, happy President's Day!  
  
P. P. S. I'm going to Michigan next Friday, so wish me luck; we're going to visit colleges and then race in tanks (rowing) so I hope we win!  
  
P.P.P.S. oh yeah, pray for me, I've got two major tests on Tuesday, one in Global Studies on the Middle East, and the other in Chemistry. Pray that I pass them both please. And Celena if you're reading this, stop wishing me death! J/k  
  
P. P. P. P. S. and before I forget, Jameaux means twin in French, it's the feminine of the word b'cuz it's mosaic's sister. And Soliel is Sunny's real name. Soliel means Sun in French, that's how she got her nickname. And if you don't get it by now, I've got French in my family, and I'm taking it in skool.  
  
Buh bye  
  
Yo-yo 


	6. The arrival

Elusive Angel  
  
-By Yo-yo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but would it be too much of me to ask for it as a gift?  
  
A/N: I'm so tired. I finally finished Pride and Prejudice; it was actually good. Although I had a week hiatus in the middle 'cuz it got boring again. I'm ready to shoot myself from the boredom I lived through today, but on the upside, it's finally snowing again! Ok, buh bye.  
  
Chapter VI  
  
  
  
"Ten minutes…nine…eight…seven…" Izzy muttered to himself.  
  
What if they don't make it in time? Even if they were closer than I expected, it doesn't mean that they'll make it in time. What if the legend was true? How would the Digidestined survive without Sora or Tai? Izzy asked himself scanning the perimeter for the millionth time.  
  
For the first time, something far out had caught his eye. A small black lump slowly bounced up the desert, moving in their direction. As it slowly came into view, Izzy realized what it was and shouted as he pointed to them, "Look!"  
  
Abruptly, roars of encouragement broke the anxious silence of the group, drawing Tai's attention. He was still too far away for any of the screaming to be anything other than inaudible.  
  
"Guys, shut up!" Izzy cried taking charge.  
  
As Tai clambered up the desert slowly, he heard a hush silence the others. Looking up to see if there was trouble, he noticed one solitude figure waving his hands in the air. Then as if out of the belly of the fire, a voice roared, "You have less than ten minutes in counting!"  
  
Suddenly he set out in a heavy gallop. It was hard going with not only Sora, but also their luggage on her back, but Tai didn't care, he knew that he had to get back in time. Like a superhero, he ran the length between them as fast as he could. He pumped his legs hard against the solid ground.  
  
He was only ten feet away when Izzy began counting down, "… three… two… one!"  
  
The entire team gasped in surprise; he'd made it!  
  
~***~  
  
They sat up late that night as Izzy explained the whole story to Sora and Tai. The remainder of the group gasped and hung on to the last of his words as if they'd never heard this story before in their lives.  
  
~***~  
  
Sora rose to the loud rhythmic pelting of raindrops on the canvass of the tent.  
  
"It's like music…" Tai whispered interrupting the tranquil silence of the tent.  
  
"Yeah." She whispered turning to look at him.  
  
"I remember waking up to rain like this when I was younger…" He breathed.  
  
She nodded to him to continue.  
  
"… it was a day when we were younger, and you'd woken up in your sleep. You'd had a bad dream and had cried out in your sleep; I came to your bed and woke you up. You looked deep into my eyes and said, 'My father left us today Tai.' I remember not understanding you, thinking you'd meant for one of his expeditions, but you reached out and pulled me into your arms. I remember in that instant that I understood you completely. That was the last time that I ever remember doubting you…" he whispered.  
  
She stood up soundlessly and tiptoed her way to Tai's sleeping bag. Thinking nothing of it, Tai unzipped it to give her room to get in, then closed it around her.  
  
Laying her head on his chest, Sora closed her eyes as comfort enveloped them. Finally in a voice a little louder than a breath, she said, "Tai, do you remember my Father?"  
  
"Why?" he asked, placing a hand on her head, softly brushing back her hair.  
  
"I can't remember him anymore. He left when I was five, but I can't remember a single thing about him. Sometimes I dream about him and Mama fighting, but I can't hear his voice, only a slight echo…"  
  
"Lemme see…" he whispered thinking back, "…I remember that he spent all his time at work. Your mom and him didn't get along at all. I remember you always slept at my house or me at yours when your parents fought. Sometimes you would crawl in the bed with me like you did just a few moments ago, and you'd just cry. Sometimes it was for your parents and sometimes you wouldn't tell me. You were so sad when you were little, it was as if you were the one carrying your parent's problems instead of them."  
  
"I think maybe I was." she whispered.  
  
"I just hope that you remember that I'm your best friend, and no matter what, I want to know what's going on with you." He whispered in her hair, "I'm here for you always, there is no load too heavy for me to help you carry." He assured her.  
  
She was quiet for a while. Tai listened as her breath grew deeper, and she relaxed more to him.  
  
"Goodnight Sora." He whispered before he kissed her hair.  
  
In a breath she whispered, "That's why I love you Tai Kamiya."  
  
Tai understood fully what she meant, and his response was, "I love you Sora."  
  
Closing his eyes, he thought of her words a few months back: Many waters cannot quench love, nor can the floods drown it. He let the words flood his mind as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~***~  
  
"Guys, keep up!" Ordered Tai, "We can't afford to be late! Gennai is counting on us!"  
  
"I'm surprised that old fart is still alive…" Snickered Mimi in Sora's ear.  
  
"I heard that." Izzy growled.  
  
"Joe, do you have anything in that great metropolitan of a knapsack to drink?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah." He smiled handing her a thermos full of lemonade.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They all walked on for another hour as Mimi made little observations to herself. "It's so fortunate that we're so adjacent to the end of this desert, it's just twelve hours, …" Mimi mocked Izzy, "…without three twenty minute breaks!"  
  
"I'm tired," Sora moaned trying not to complain.  
  
"Yeah I bet…" Mimi muttered.  
  
Sora scrutinized Mimi with a repulsing look in her eyes. Mimi's appearance sure changed, but her attitude sure didn't. She looked perfect. She had short cropped hair that seemed to defy the rules of gravity, but in a very stylish way. She was wearing a pink (like her hair) sleeveless turtleneck, a tiny brown miniskirt, and matching leather boots.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked upset.  
  
"I saw you and Tai last night, both of you lying in his sleeping bag…"  
  
"Yeah, so did everyone else when we woke up this morning…"  
  
"… And you two whispered, 'I love yous.' It was so sweet, I could have barfed!"  
  
"Shut up Mimi," Sora cried slightly perturbed.  
  
"I don't know why you two never got together, he's totally hot, but not like Matt…"  
  
Sora snorted a laugh.  
  
"What?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Nothing…" she answered trying to compose herself, "…yeah, Matt is cute. You should ask him on a date when we get to Lo Wai!"  
  
"What, are you guys dating or something?"  
  
She is such a ditz. She thought.  
  
"No, he doesn't have a girlfriend." She whispered looking away.  
  
"Ok, so anyway, you and Tai are meant for each other. You guys are like Dawson and Joey, and Matt's like Pacey…hey that can't be good!"  
  
"Don't worry Mimi, …" she gave a little giggle, "…Matt's has no interest in me!" suddenly she broke down into a river of hysterical laughter.  
  
Mimi gave her a bewildered look.  
  
"Sorry, I've just got the worst case of the giggles." She smiled still laughing.  
  
"Anyway, just look at you! You look just like little Joey Potter… the simple white tank top, the khaki floods, comfortable shoes, and that short ponytail that you let lay messy atop your head. You're a total tomboy, always and forever." Suddenly, her hazel eyes popped open wide, she turned to Sora and took both Sora's hands in hers, "This summer you'll come over to visit! I'll call Café and set this up, we'll have a photo shoot in the studio, America will love it! The two hottest chicks of the Digital World, the pictures will sell big! It's not like you're atrocious or anything…"  
  
"Gee, thanks." Sora mumbled sarcastically.  
  
It was two hours later when Izzy announced to the whole group. "Guys, we can stop now, we're actually ahead of schedule. We can stay an extra ten minutes…"  
  
"Ten minutes, whoopee!" Mimi cheered sarcastically.  
  
Sora immediately dropped to the ground. Tucking her messenger bag under her head, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
Kari and Izzy played games on his laptop.  
  
T. K. and Matt sat on the ground and had a talk.  
  
Tai sat with his back to Joe's knapsack and watched Sora as she slept peacefully.  
  
Joe and Mimi sat up talking to one another and eating sandwiches.  
  
After a few moments, Izzy's watch clicked. "Guys, we gotta' go. C'mon, stop being wusses!"  
  
"Who ya' callin' a wuss?" said a nasal voice behind him.  
  
Izzy whirled around, "Puppetmon!"  
  
Everyone whipped around at the name, even Sora jumped to her feet, ready for action.  
  
"Don't worry." He smiled slyly.  
  
"Why should we worry," Tai sneered, "you are a wuss!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not the ones walking around the Mosaic Desert in broad daylight!"  
  
"But we've…"  
  
"Anyway, Gennai told me that I should warn you of some stuff before you reach the forest… The Digital World has changed dramatically since your last adventure here, 4320 years ago. The Digimon have evolved into very powerful and dangerous creatures, kinda' like women!" he smiled at his own joke.  
  
"So?" asked Izzy, a scowl on his face.  
  
"Don't talk when you enter the forest, not even a whisper, and don't touch anything! Absolutely nothing!"  
  
"So why have you turned over this new leaf?" T. K. sneered, still upset with him over their last acquaintance.  
  
" 'Cuz Gennai saved me when he didn't have to. The old Digiworld was destroyed, and he saved me from dying. I owe him my life and existence…"  
  
"If we left here 4 thou… for so long, then how is Gennai still alive-?" Tai began.  
  
"Thank you!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"Gennai is approximately ten thousand years old, in your world that's about…"  
  
"144…" Izzy whispered computing in his head.  
  
"Whoa!" Kari breathed, "He's old!"  
  
"Yeah he is," Tai breathed, "but that's still too old for our people…"  
  
"Not for Gennai, his father died when he was 325 in your years."  
  
"Whatever, so how long of a walk is it through the forest?" Mimi asked changing the subject.  
  
"Thirty minutes…" Izzy smiled.  
  
"That's too long for my legs…"  
  
"And your lips…" Izzy muttered to himself.  
  
"What did you say?" she chided.  
  
"You heard me!" he exploded.  
  
"You know I'm getting tired of your mo…"  
  
"Guys, break it up please!" Sora yelled putting on her backpack. "We gotta' go, we're wasting too much time arguing!"  
  
"Thank you Sora." Izzy agreed smiling evilly at Mimi.  
  
~***~  
  
They finally reached Lo Wai city after another four hours.  
  
"Gennai asked us to wait for him in the-" Tai began.  
  
Gennai could be seen slowly making his way to them, looking not a day older than the last time that they'd seen him. He was wearing a sky blue robe, black cloth belt, and traditional Japanese sandals. His long white hair was pulled into a ponytail atop his head.  
  
"Gennai!" Izzy cried, his eyes growing bright.  
  
"Hi, Izzy, I've missed that eager voice. With all the changes that the Digital World has undergone, nobody has a reason to be eager anymore. It kinda' brings a tear to your eye." He smiled to the young boy.  
  
"So where will we be sleeping?"  
  
"Ah Mimi, in a hurry to get to bed huh?" he smiled.  
  
"Get off these stupid boots and soak my feet!" she replied.  
  
"Still your old self?" laughed Gennai, as the rest of the group followed suit.  
  
"So?" asked Kari after they had finally calmed down.  
  
"We'll be going to Princess Alexandra's palace. She lives a mile away, beyond the clumps of trees out west." Gennai smiled, "Your Digimon will be waiting for you there, and tomorrow you'll start your training…"  
  
"For what?" Asked Joe.  
  
"The Digital World ahs changed, Joe, and our means of fighting off the evil has changed too. You'll need to be trained to use your powers properly…"  
  
"What powers?" asked Sora.  
  
Gennai paused at the sound of her voice and turned to face her. Although he couldn't see her, he knew exactly who she was. A smile adorned her face as he faced her.  
  
"Ah Sora, we must talk!" he sounded almost anxious.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"We'll talk." Was his response.  
  
"Well Gennai, what powers?" asked Izzy.  
  
"I'll explain at dinner tonight," he replied still facing Sora, "Now everyone, hop to it. Izzy lead the way to Princess Alexandra's palace while I stay behind with Sora…" he gave a long silent pause, then finally said, "…and Tai."  
  
Sora and Tai stared at each other with open jaws as the rest exchanged bewildered glances.  
  
"Go on!" Gennai urged, sensing no movement.  
  
They began to walk in the direction that he had instructed earlier while Sora, Tai and Gennai lagged behind.  
  
"Sora, Tai, I have been sensing something inside of both of you. It's irregular, but also very powerful."  
  
They glanced at each other noticing the alarm in one another's eyes.  
  
"Don't be alarmed," he assured them, "Did either of your symbols pass over you as you were going through the portal?" Gennai asked.  
  
They glanced at each other, nodding slightly, then in one voice they responded, "Yes."  
  
"Thank the Gods!" Gennai laughed letting out a breath of relief that he'd unnoticeably held.  
  
"Why?" Asked Tai.  
  
"You have been given one of the most unusual powers that the Digital World will ever see. A prophecy says that warriors will receive this power, but they didn't say how many…"  
  
"So what powers are they?" Sora asked.  
  
"You'll have to wait for them to develop. They're still too immature, but in two weeks time they should reveal themselves…"  
  
"C'mon now," he smiled as they entered the gates of the palace, "Alexandra is waiting, she's one of the Jameaux." He grinned proudly.  
  
~***~  
  
She took in a moment to soak up her surroundings. She was in a large white room. The ceiling and the large windows were high indicating the room was created to subside the arid dry atmosphere.  
  
Everything was white, spotless, and tidy as if someone had just cleaned the room. The linens on her bed were crisp; the plush comforter at the foot of her bed was folded carefully. The furniture was all white washed, except the tops, which were made of a golden brown wood. In a crystal vase on top of a clothing dresser held two fresh cut lilies. The floor was of the same wood. Scattered around smartly were spotless white oriental rugs. French doors at the side of the room led to the Romeo and Juliet style balcony where climbing blaze crawled their way up the railing. The balcony peered over the beautifully arranged garden with its manmade waterfalls, ponds and fountains.  
  
A smile spread across her face as she noticed the simple white dress lying carefully on her bed.  
  
"For dinner of course!"  
  
She walked silently to the small door at the side of her room. She opened it slowly, not sure what to expect. A gasp escaped her lips as she uncovered a huge elaborately decorated bathroom. It was white porcelain with golden fixtures. A smile curled her lips as she noticed the bath.  
  
Walking over, she kneeled down and turned on the warm water. After she found a small bag of oatmeal, she placed it in the water and walked out.  
  
Unpacking the few belongings she'd brought, she grabbed a clean towel and proceeded back to the bathroom. Disrobing, she climbed into the cloudy water (from the oatmeal).  
  
~***~  
  
Joe opened the door leading into the hallway. Already dressed in his dinner clothes provided for him (a crisp white dress shirt, navy trousers, and a navy sweater vest), he decided to go in search of the dining room.  
  
Down the hall he could hear two voices conversing. They were obviously females from the pitch, but they were both strangers to his ears. As they seemed to come closer one voice seemed to catch him. It was soft as if it were lying on a cloud in a sort of singsong way. He liked it.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked the voice behind him?  
  
The voice gave him such a start that he jumped. Whirling around, he found himself face to face with two young ladies.  
  
"Hi." He stammered nervously.  
  
It was obvious which one had the voice that he liked. She had a round flower like face, her dark blue eyes were wide and set far apart, and her lips were a soft pink. Her shoulder length blonde hair fell across her bare, tanned shoulders.  
  
"Hi." The other voice said.  
  
Joe looked away from the first girl. The other one was either a really close cousin, or her sister.  
  
"Hi." He whispered looking back at the other girl whose eyes avoided his. He saw the embarrassed blush creep up her cheeks as she looked down, a smile playing at her lips.  
  
Finally she looked back at him, her blue eyes twinkling. "So you didn't answer my question," she spoke so softly, "are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," he said with a brilliant smile adorning his face. This his eyes popped open in surprise. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself, I'm-"  
  
"Joe," she smiled, "We know, I'm Alex, and this is my younger sister, Lily."  
  
That name, Joe thought, why is it so familiar?  
  
"C'mon Joe," she whispered taking his arm, "let me lead you down to the dining room."  
  
A/N: don't believe what anyone tells you, SNOW IS NOT LIGHT! My back hurts, but I finally finished it! I was suffering from boredom last night, that's why this took so long.  
  
P. S. Hey happy b-days to my amigs: Sparky, Brinklei, Lilangel, Sherlyn, Iliana, François, and Ashley, whose b-days were in Feb. and my amigs : Ashley, Nikki, Aisha and Mr. Rogers whose b-days r this month. LUV UZ!  
  
P. P. S. thanks for reading this one, I'm going mad with these fanfics dictating themselves in my head.  
  
Buh bye,  
  
Yo-yo 


End file.
